


Beach Vacation

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sara and Ava vacation at the beach.





	Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

Sara and Ava left their hotel carrying a ton of shit and trekked their way down the beach until they found the perfect spot. “This okay?” Ava called to her girlfriend.

“Yeah!” Sara yelled back, setting down the cooler and her chair. She opened the chair up and collapsed into it with a groan.

Ava mock glared at her but set her own chair down, along with the beach towel and sat down on that instead. “Still think this was a good idea, Sara?”

“Fantastic, actually! We desperately needed a vacation, and the team promised not to bother us unless somebody tries to end the world again.” She winked at Ava and grinned when her girlfriend laughed (as expected).

“We’ll see.” Ava struggled to turn off the workaholic inside of her and tried to enjoy this moment, this trip. “Sand is everywhere,” she complained a few minutes later.

“Yes, that’s generally what happens when you’re on the beach,” Sara teased, shrugging when Ava glared again. A few minutes later, she grabbed her hand and helped her up. “We’re going down to the water.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, now shut up.” Sara basically had to drag her down to the shoreline but the two of them stood there and just enjoyed what was happening around for a few minutes.

Ava reluctantly admitted defeat. “This is actually pretty great.”

Sara jokingly shoved her. “Didn’t I tell you? You need to listen to me more often.”

Ava responded by kissing her. “Yeah, I do. I love you.”

“I love you too.” And then as a wave came up to the beach, Sara responded by pushing her into the water.

“I fucking hate you!” Ava jokingly informed her once she was upright again and trying to shake the sand out of her swimming suit. In retaliation, she pulled Sara right down into the water with her and the two women burst into laughter.

“We should probably head back up to our stuff,” Sara murmured.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Although they were both soaking wet, the two women made their way back up the beach and sat down together on the towel, hoping they’d dry off quickly.

Their vacation was definitely off to a fantastic start.


End file.
